


Atone

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Humor, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: After he turns on Garrett before Hydra can even come out of the shadows, Ward is determined to atone for his actions. Skye's right there by his side.





	Atone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamerfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/gifts).



> Agents of SHIELD doesn't belong to me.

To atone for nearly turning on the team - the guilt caught up to Grant after Raina kidnapped Coulson and he came clean afterwards - Grant threw himself into protecting them during missions. “He knows he doesn’t have to keep doing this, right?” Jemma whispered to Skye.

“I tried telling him but he won’t listen,” Skye explained. 

“You could kiss the guilt out of him?” Jemma shrugged because she was all out of ideas and didn’t know how to fix this.

“I like it but pretty sure that’s not going to work.” She shook her head in amusement. “I can’t believe you just suggested that as a real idea!”

“It was a legitimate suggestion! Don’t look at me like that!” Jemma shot back with a glare on her face.

Ward interrupted their fight when he joined them. “As amused as I am by whatever this is, what exactly are you two doing?” he asked.

“Nothing. Let’s go to my bunk,” Skye told him, and dragged him back to said bunks. She made him lay down on the bed so she could cuddle. “You’re so warm and nice and cuddly,” she murmured.

“Thanks. You’re nice and warm too, Skye. But what’s this about?” He was a little confused and worried now.

“What, I can’t decide to cuddle with my boyfriend?” Now that they were cuddling, Skye didn’t want to move. “Let’s never go anywhere again, okay?”

“Illogical but I like it.” Ward kissed the top of her head and snuggled in closer. 

“Love you,” she murmured.

He froze - as he always did when someone uttered those words to him - and then relaxed. “Love you too, Skye.” 

Skye smiled. “You know you have nothing to atone for, right? You don’t have to keep putting yourself in harms way to protect us. We can protect you for once. Let us do it,” she pleaded.

“I don’t know if I can.” He’d try but it’d be hard to break thirty years of habit. 

“That’s okay - you can at least try. Now can I kiss the guilt out of you like Jemma suggested?”

Much to her relief, he started laughing. “I don’t mind that idea at all.” The two then proceeded to begin making out. It helped ease the guilt a little. And cuddling for the rest of the night helped too.


End file.
